Broken Little Things
by Rescue-Mex
Summary: Dean and Chrissie are the only two alive. All the rest of their friends are dead. When trying to escape Dean stumbles across another survivor. Will Dean be able to trust this stranger in order to save Chrissie? R
1. Prologue Fear

Prologue…Fear

**AN **This is a little series centering around The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. All I own is my own original character I came up with and that's it. Review please! Even if it's negative. Just tell me what you think. **AN**

_**Prologue…**_**Fear**

_Describe fear in one word_ for me was the question my therapist last asked at our third session – it was two weeks before the accident, my mom insisted I get therapy after my father pasted away. I didn't answer. Before then I didn't know what fear truly was I thought it was just a scene from the black and white horror movies – like Frankenstein. Now my mind was swimming with answers.

Was it when I saw my lover die right in front of my eyes? That probably is one of the causes.

Or maybe it was when my leg was nearly shattered by the blow of a chainsaw? That's definitely one of the causes. But how do I some all of that up in one word.

While I searched my mush of a mind for one word to describe fear, a face was the only thing that surfaced. It was neither ugly nor godlike; it was simply beautiful. It was neither a lover nor a friend; it was somewhere in between.

The face resurfaced a whole stack of memories I prayed would be lost forever. Memories of pain, torture, hate, crush-like acting and death. As I sit in the office with air clogging my throat as if it were a thick gas substance trying to choke me, I knew I had found my word.

"Leatherface." I said.

And that is where our story begins. The story of how me and him lived happily ever after while trying to escape Leatherface. Scratch the "happily ever after part," it was just me and him. Two strangers trying to run from the same evil.

The office door opened as a dark figure waddled in. I don't know if this would lead to my demise or if it would lead to my rescue.


	2. They're All Gone

_**Chapter One...**_**They're All Gone**

"_No time for goodbye he said,  
As he faded away,  
Don't put your life in someone's hands,  
Their bound to steal it away_

_If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for your life,"_

- "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace

She had seen more terror than she would have bargain for when she stumbled across the Hewitt house of horrors. Her and her friends were just taking a cross-state trip to go check out some colleges in Louisiana or Georgia, but her friends were all gone now.

_They're all gone_. She thought, nibbling back tears. She had just witness the final death of her friends. Tatum, her boyfriend, was the last one to die. Thomas had tied him up to the table after he moved off the other boy. She walked in to see Thomas hunched over the table to skinning Tatum's arm, but he was already dead. There was a line of blood dripping from his chin all the way down to his naval. Tears bubbled to her eyes, but she willed then to stop. Tears or Life? Alicia Garwin rather choose life over tears. She could cry her eyes out later. She slowly crawled backwards, being careful not to trip backwards over the stairs.

_Too late_. Alicia heard a loud crunching sound rise from her ankle as she tripped backwards over the stairs. _Stupid heels_, Alicia thought kicking the shoes off. Thomas turned around, chainsaw gripped tightly in hand and charged after Alicia. She let out a loud scream, beginning to sprint best she could with a hurt ankle upstairs.

"Take her upstairs, she's a pretty little one." The Sheriff said suddenly stepping into view. Alicia let out more screams as she attempted to run for the door, but was stopped when Thomas curled his ape-like fingers around her small ankle, shattering the bone. Her nails broke along the wood floor as Thomas began to drag her along the floor. She let out another ear-piercing scream. Thomas threw Alicia over his shoulder as he began to ascend upstairs. Alicia, though she was disgusted at the thought of it, bit into Thomas' ear and he threw her door the stair well.

"Tommy, get your little friend, looks like this girl doesn't wanna play anymore." The Sheriff called at Thomas. Alicia let out a moan as she struggled to get up. Thomas came barreling down the stairs; he took hold of Alicia's neck in one of his large hands. He carried her down to the basement to work on her like she was one of his "dolls."

"Let go of me!" she hollered. "No! No! No! Let me go! Please someone help!" She clawed at Thomas' back. On the way down to the basement, Alicia grabbed hold of a metal candlestick that was sitting on one of the tables. She jabbed it with all her might into his back. He let out a loud yelp-sounding noise and dropped Alicia again. Thomas fell to his knees and Alicia kicked him down the rest of the steps. She sprinted towards the door, but was stopped by the loud barreling noise of a gun and a painful blast of a wound in her shoulder.

"My money says she going nowhere." the Sheriff said, blowing at the tip of his recently fired gun. Alicia fell to the floor, clutching her wound. She sucked in a sharp breath as the deep red liquid slowly oozed out from her shoulder. Her eyes fell closed as the world around her turned to black.

* * *

When her green eyes opened, she was at a dinner table. A splintering pain shot throughout her whole body as she struggled to sit up. It was then that she remembered that the asshole-ic Sheriff shot her in her shoulder. Her head felt heavy and there was a pool of blood flowing towards her. She noticed it wasn't her own; there was another beautiful blonde girl in the seat next to her. The blonde didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon. Her eyes darted to another person in the room, another blonde-haired boy, but he looked better and more importantly _alive_. She quickly noted the Sheriff and Thomas and the other older woman were nowhere in sight. He was sitting up in his seat, studying the room and looking like he was in a bit of a daze. Until, he stood up from the table and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Alicia choked out, her head shooting up from the table. Pain throttled throughout her whole entire body again. "Help me! Please!" she felt salty tears flow from her eyes. "Please! Help me!" The boy turned back around, his eyes wild with rage and hate. "Please untie me. Please." she begged. More tears fell from her eyes as she pleaded for help more and more from this beautiful stranger. He huffed, before warily stomping towards Alicia's chair and untying her hands.

"Thank you so much. Thank you!" she thanked breathlessly. She jumped into his arms with gratitude without realizing what she was doing. Alicia slipped out of his arms just as quickly as she had slipped in. "I'm sorry…let's just get out of here." She followed the boy, who continued to remain mute. She let out a wince as she moved her shoulder.

"Fuck," she whispered, holding onto her bloody shoulder. When she removed her hand, she saw it was covered in the gooey liquid. "Oh…my…Gawd…." Alicia had one hate that topped all hates…it made her nauseous and it was red and looked exactly like blood. The boy turned around on his heels, his blue eyes brimming with concern as he looked down on this stranger.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked him in the eye. She never has heard those words before; nobody really asked her that, nobody, besides Tatum, really cared enough to ask that. She shook her head out of the daze long enough to tell him what was wrong.

­

"My shoulder…that fucking sheriff shot me." she breathed out in one quick breath, her head beginning to spin. Blood made her nauseous. She wrapped one arm around her waist as if to stop herself from puking. The boy bent down beside her. "The blood is making me sick."

"Here," the boy paused to rip a little bit of his shirt bottom off. He wrapped the cloth around Alicia's shoulder.

"Thank you, again." she breathed out. The boy helped Alicia stand up. He helped her walk out onto the porch, but he let her stand alone when he saw the Sheriff standing there. The blonde boy knocked the Sheriff to the ground and began to beat his head against the wood senselessly.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she found herself trying to pull the boy off the Sheriff as best she could with her shoulder. She isn't sure what it is, her heart, her soft side, or her human side, but she just couldn't dare see the Sheriff beaten to death. "Stop!" she yelled. Alicia wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him off the Sheriff. "Stop it! Let's just get out of here and go."

"NO!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs, his face growing a bright, fire engine red. "He killed Bailey! He probably killed Eric! He most likely killed whatever cookie cutter boyfriend _you had_! I'm not leaving here until I see that mother fucking asshole die!" What he said hit her hard in the head. He had killed Tatum; the Sheriff had lied to her and all her friends, tricking them to believe that he was good…. That he was going to _help_ them, but instead he just killed them all. Alicia felt a mixture of adrenaline and anger shoot throughout her system as she began to kick the Sheriff in the stomach with all her might. A few loud cracks sounded through the air as a few of the Sheriff's ribs cracked.

"I hope you burn in hell!" she shouted at the Sheriff's limb body. Alicia looked down at her hands; they were shaking rapidly. "It feels empowering…kicking someone like that…I know I must sound twisted, but it really does." She looked at the boy, who still hadn't told him her name, in the eyes.

"It does." he agreed. The rattling sound of a chainsaw could be heard in the far distance. The boy jerked at Alicia's hand, dragging her along with him.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he felt a snap tear in his ankle. The boy collapsed to his knees, tightly grabbing onto his hurt ankle. He was so determined to save Chrissie that he forgot all about his incident with the bear trap earlier. "Fuck, my ankle." Alicia crouched down on her knees to inspect the damage. It just looked like he cracked it, nothing totally major, but it did need to be looked at and he probably shouldn't walk on it.

"You can't go anywhere with that. We need to get you to the hospital or somewhere like that." Alicia informed him. Dean shook his head, trying to stand up by himself, but falling backwards in the process.

"No. That's my friend he's chasing after! I have to help her!" he declared wildly. A wild rush of adrenaline mixed with anger shot throughout his whole body. "I'm not leaving until I save her." ­

Alicia grabbed onto his upper arm to help get him on his feet again. He began to limp a few feet ahead of her.

"She's as good as dead. Let's go now." She begged, stepping in front of him. He glared daggers at her. So far, Alicia wasn't making such a good first impression.

"Don't you fucking say that you bitch. Chrissie is not dead. Now, I'm going to save her without you or not." he spat. "Why do you even care about me? You don't even know me." Alicia was nearly trembling.

"Because…I don't want to see another good person die today. We'll go help your friend, but only if you promise to come with me as soon as we save her." Alicia bargained. He shrugged and muttered a soft answer. The boy struck out his hand for her and she took it in her grasp, tightly, secretly wishing she never have to let it go. In his hand, she found the simple comfort that _maybe_ they would survive and that there was a thin hope she wouldn't die along with her friends or say goodbye to the beautiful stranger. As annoying and stubborn as he was being, she could easily see what the purpose behind their fighting was.

"What's your name anyways?" she asked. They begin to walk, every once in a while he would wince, following the whistles of the chainsaw in the distance. Alicia felt her inside curl inside themselves as the sound got louder. The boy's face is sternly steered forward.

"Dean. Yours?" he said carelessly. Dean's golden hair blew around his face as he quickened his pace. Alicia placed one of his arms around her shoulder so she could be used as some sort of curt. But after a little while she found other parts of her body begin to ache, looks like her shoulder wasn't the only body part she hurt. Dean didn't seem to notice or care, he was more concerned with Chrissie's well being than the well being of this dead weight.

"Alicia." she said. The air became ghostly silent as they walked towards the sound of the ripping sound of the chainsaw. Alicia wished she could snap her fingers and make the chainsaw and this whole entire mess go away. In a flash, Tatum, Licia, Ryan and her would all still be alive and they would all be walking the halls of Louisiana State. Alicia would finally loose her virginity to the man she loved…and all of this would be but a nightmare.

The chainsaw sounds came to an abrupt stop as they stumbled towards the Slaughter House. Alicia pressed his strong arm off her shoulders. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the dead meat that still hung in the air. A chill ran down each of their spins at they walked towards the metal gate. Alicia's hands began to shake as they walked further into the smell of death. It lingered around everywhere in the Slaughter House. It clung to the fence, to the meat hides that still hung in the freezer, to the stalls where the cows used to stay and mostly to the three tanks of blood where Leather Face circled around wildly.

"Chrissie must be in here." Dean mumbled to himself. He took another step closer, but turned back to look at Alicia before entering the Slaughter House. "Stay here." he warned.

"No." Alicia snapped. "I'm going in there with you whether you like it or not. Someone has to save your ass." He let out a hard snarl. _Her_ saving _him_? As if.

­

"If I remember correctly _I_ was the one who saved _your_ ass by untying you from the fuckin table." Dean hissed. He was a little uptight at the moment, especially since there was a sharp snap of fear brewing through him. They stepped into what looked like an office. There was an over turned desk with a man still in it. Alicia sucked in a deep breath to keep herself from screaming. This whole night had been nothing but traumatizing events. There was a phone lying on the ground. Dean ran over to the phone to call for help, but slammed it back on the receiver when he realized it had been disconnected.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"The phone doesn't work." Dean hissed. A girl screamed echoed throughout the factory. Dean shot his head towards the closest door. "Chrissie." he mumbled, before rushing out of the room. Alicia walked after him, even though every bone in her body was pulling at her to turn back. They walked out on the railing that over looked the whole faculty. They spotted Chrissie dripping in blood…with Leather Face hovering over her.


	3. Bye Bye Beautiful

_**Chapter Two…**_**Bye Beautiful**

"_Stop and turn,  
Look away right now,  
You never will find a safer thing,  
if you turn around,"_

"Get Away" by Cartel

Chrissie felt her lungs collapse in on themselves as she held her breath in the breast-deep blood. Her whole body began to shake as she heard the loud clatter of a chainsaw being dragged along the floor of the Slaughter House.

From the office, Dean and Alicia watched. Dean felt a tight bolt lock in his chest as he watched Chrissie spring up from the blood. As Dean slowly walked down the steps in his parade to save Chrissie, Alicia noticed that he was much more scarred up than she was. On the back of his shirt there was a long strip of blood.

"Chrissie!" yelled Dean, breaking Alicia off from her train of thought. Alicia took off in a hard run as she trailed closely behind Dean, her heart pounding out of her chest. Chrissie was thrown to the floor. Dean came barreling behind Thomas, shrugging off his hurt ankle. He knocked Thomas to the side. Dean stood over Chrissie to help her up. Alicia saw Thomas grip the chainsaw tight in his hands and advance towards Dean.

"Dean! Look out!" she yelped. Alicia charged towards him like a crazy linebacker side, tackling Dean to the side before the chainsaw was able to graze his sun kissed skin. Unfortunately for her, the chainsaw made a bit of a dent on her. Thomas cut into Alicia's leg, he skinned the flesh from her bone. From her mid calf to her right ankle had skinned. The chainsaw cut right through her long jeans. Thomas turned back to Dean, hovering over his body. Dean kicked him in the stomach hard, sending pain shooting throughout his whole body. Thomas let out a loud groan, before dropping the chainsaw from his hands. Chrissie climbed to her feet and knocked Thomas backwards into the tank of blood.

"Run!" Chrissie yelled before running off. Dean began to follow her before remembering Alicia. Chrissie sprinted forward, not daring to look over her shoulder. Alicia let out a groan as her leg went numb with pain.

"Ow, ow, ow," Alicia mumbled under her breath. She gripped onto her bloody leg. Her eyes turned to slits as she battled with her weakening body for consciousness. Dean placed one of her arms around her back while the other cuddled her legs. They were so bloody…some blood spilled onto his white shirt.

"No, no, stay awake Alicia." Dean murmured to her limp body. From the tank of blood, Thomas let out a loud groan. Dean knew their was no way that he would be able to escape while carrying Alicia, but still he knew that he couldn't leave her behind. Even thought that they were fighting a lot earlier, he still found her as an odd sort of new friend.

­

"Don't die on me, please; I don't want to see another good person die." Dean said, remembering what she had said earlier. They came in alive and they were coming out the same way. Dean knew he wouldn't be able to run fast enough while carrying Alicia, especially on his hurt ankle.

A wild idea crept in his mind; he would hide them…in a place where Thomas had visited already. It was nearly crazy enough to work. He slid with Alicia still in his arms on the opposite side of the tank, waiting for Thomas to leave. Surely, he was smart enough to realize that they had left.

Chrissie was still alive, running free. Dean figured once that he had hid Alicia; he hoped he could find a car, escape Thomas, and maybe even kill him. Then, him, Chrissie and Alicia could escape without any more scars. The sound of the chainsaw dragging along the floor reassured Dean that Thomas was leaving. Once he saw the doors open then shortly close Dean picked up Alicia again.

She let out a groan and rolled her head back, opening her seawater green eyes. She looked up at Dean, his face was looking straight ahead, but she could still see a little bit of concerned wrapped in his deep blue eyes.

"Thanks," she choked out. "For saving my ass again." Dean smiled briefly. He opened the office door with one of his hands and set Alicia down in the corner. "Wait, what are you doing?" she muttered. Dean raced around the room, looking for a good place to hide her. A light bulb went off in his head. Dean moved the dead body out from under the desk, nearly gagging at the disgusting site. He set the body in the corner. He ripped the shirt from the dead guy and carefully wrapped it around Alicia's bloody leg.

"Here," he instructed pointing to the now empty over turned desk. "Hide in there." Alicia crawled weakly over to the desk and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she wiggled around the dried bloodstain to lie down. Dean headed towards the door, but Alicia stuck out on arm towards him.

"Wait!" she weakly shouted. Dean came back to her side again. Alicia sat up briefly. Dean scooted next to her so she could balance. Alicia found her head falling onto his shoulder. "Thank you...for saving me for the like hundredth time, wait, before you go out there promise me one thing?"

Dean felt his face grow hot, not because of fear or angry, but because of nervousness. He had no clue what she was going to say, but he felt himself agree to her promise. "Okay…what?" his voice sounded a bit choppy and nervous. He was never very good at masking his emotions.

"Please, promise me you won't die…" she choked out. She felt like she was the one _dying_. Her leg was losing lots of blood and she had her gun shot shoulder. She certainly felt like she was the one dying. She propped her head up briefly. Dean looked at her red rimmed green eyes, her cheeks had lost there rosy complexion, and her face look ghostly white, as if she was already an angel. Still…she had looked beautiful.

­

Dean wasn't sure why he never realized how stunning she was until before he realized she might die.

"I know I might die soon…I just want to let you know that you're really cute and I'm sorry about your girlfriend," she said a bit awkwardly. Dean tore himself away from her broken body. He focused his eyes on anything and everything, just as long as the thing wasn't her. He couldn't look at her anymore. She was breaking his heart just by being so vulnerable and acting like it was already the end. He honestly didn't want this beautiful girl to die.

"Don't die on me…," she whispered. Her eyes closed and her head fell on his shoulder again. This time Dean looked towards her in alert. Dean moved his thumb under her chin, tilting her head up in an attempt to wake her up. Her eyes lazily opened.

"Right back at ya, you can't die on me." Dean said. Her head fell forward and knocked against his, their foreheads touching, but her eyes didn't close this time. She locked her fingers around the collar of his shirt. Dean peered into her green eyes, they were burning like embers, bright and beautiful. _Just like her,_ he thought. Dean could not help but feel a warm rush flow through him. She pressed her soft pink lips against his with hunger. For her, as of that night, one bullet point on her list of Things to Do Before I Died had been to kiss Dean. Now, it looked like she had fulfilled it.

Dean kept his eyes opened throughout the kiss. He couldn't believe this. On the day that his world had gone to hell, this girl had kissed him. That day would have gone down in his history as the worst day ever, but the kiss happened. It was a wild explosion of lust and hunger mixed with the innocence of a little crush. He felt his eyes closed as his lips melted into hers. He moved his hands to her face to cup her cheeks.

Before him, Alicia had only kissed three other guys: Tatum, Roger and Eric. All throughout high school, she had been terribly shy and hardly ever spoke to boys. They would come up to her. The kiss was like none she had ever experienced her before, even when she had kissed Tatum, it was exciting. It was explosive and it was thrilling. She wasn't sure if it was the thrill that this was the last memory that she will ever experience or if it was the warmness she felt when his lips finally brushed across hers. Oh, did she pray that she would live.

Alicia tore her lips away from Dean's, her face flushing white. "If I never see you again…now go save the other girl." Dean shook his head out of the gaze and limped out of the room. Alicia felt her eyes closed as she fell back under the desk.


	4. Escape Plans

_**Chapter Three…**_**Escape Plans**

"_I will lose my mind, make it real this time,  
To leave it all behind, I won't cry wolf,  
Show me a sign, planets will align,  
I'm gonna blow my mind, I won't cry wolf,"_

- "Planets" by Adema

The instant that Dean had gotten to the perimeter of the Slaughter House, he heard the scream of Chrissie.

"Chrissie!" he yelled. Dean limped his way back through the metal gates. Chrissie's bloody body came into view. Her horrified face caught his and she ran towards her last living friend.

"We have to get out of here," she panted, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Thomas' ape-like shadow came running back into view. "Where's the other girl?"

"Hiding." answered Dean. "Chrissie we got to go." She whirled around. Thomas was kind of far away, but he was moving at an unevening speed. Chrissie pushed Dean back towards the factory for the second time. They darted through the metal gates, but Dean tripped on the metal bar and twisted around, collapsing on his back, sending a large amount of pain through his rib cage. Chrissie fell right on top of him just as the death-riddled sound of the chainsaw came very close into hearing. Neither of them had a chance to get up.

Chrissie let out a blood-chilling scream as Dean buried himself deeper into the thick mud below. The chainsaw broke throw Chrissie's dark skin and into her flesh. The chainsaw stopped just before it could tear through Dean's strong-built chest. Her screaming came to an abrupt stop as her heart stopped beating. Thomas jerked his chainsaw up with Chrissie still on it. His eyes didn't notice Dean's mud covered body lying in the dirt at his feet. Thomas couldn't see well through his human skin made mask – he had accidently made the eyes a bit uneven when he was cutting the flesh from Eric's face. He turned around, dragging Chrissie on the ground, stalked out of the metal gates. He began treading down the road, slowly but surely.

Once Dean could see that Thomas was out of the gates, he saw a shiny pair of car keys buried in the mud. He pressed his fingers through the mud to grab the keys. The blaring alarm of a car turned Thomas' attention back to the Slaughter House where the former owner's car still lay. Dean dug himself back into the mud again, feeling even dirtier than before.

Thomas wiggled Chrissie's dead body off the chainsaw before turning around to stalk towards the car.

_This is somehow going to work in my way…I have to get out of here…_. Dean thought. Thomas disappeared behind the other side of the factory and Dean slowly got up from the mud and walked back to the factory.

­

--

Thomas walked around to the opposite side of the barn where only two cars were still parked. No one was there. He glared at the alarm-snarling car before cracking his chainsaw through it. One less car equals one less escape.

From back in the office, Alicia let out a throaty moan, so far loosing the battle to keep awake. Her mind was telling her to stay awake while her body was telling her to give up and sleep. With the amount of blood she had lost from the untreated blood wound mixed with the chainsaw's slash in her foot, she knew that her time was coming to an end.

The door opened to the office and Alicia sucked in a tight breath, snapping her eyes shut. She prayed in her mind that it would be Dean and not Thomas. One hand gripped tightly on Alicia's untouched shoulder and she was barely able to suppress a small yelp. When her ember-green eyes opened, she came face to face with Dean. His face was caked in mud, same with the rest of his body, but she still found herself wanting to lick through all that mud to kiss his soft rose-petal-like lips. She could kiss those lips forever.

She sat up and tugged Dean into a relieved hug, ignoring all the pain that shot throughout her whole body when she moved her leg.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine," Alicia whispered, cutting him off. "Just trying to keep awake."

"Is your friend okay?" Alicia asked when she noticed Chrissie was nowhere in sight. Dean cradled her chin in his hands for a moment, just peering into her eyes, before collapsing. He let his head fall into her lap and he began to cry. He sobbed harder for the loss of his friends, just feeling himself let go of every thing. He was careful to not lean any pressure close to her right leg wound. Alicia stroked his hair while he sobbed and silently listened to all his cries.

"They're all gone. All of them…," Dean cried. She remembered herself thinking that the very first time when reality _really_ set in for her. Her boyfriend was dead. Her best friend was dead. Her other best friend was dead. Her best friend's boyfriend was dead. The time when all hell sunk into her head, and then she had met him.

If it was any other time, she would have let him cry on and on, but this was serious. They needed to get out of there and now. Thomas would be finished inspecting the car. After that, he would have nothing to do but keep hunting for them. It must have been hours past midnight because when Alicia looked out the window, she saw a tiny splash of orange across the otherwise black night.

"Dean, look, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we need to get out of here. Now." Alicia said. Dean picked his head up from her lap to lean it against her untouched shoulder.

"But how? He's by the only cars around for miles." Dean whimpered.

­

"I'll help think of something," Alicia said weakly. Dean twisted himself around so he could lean on the wall across from Alicia.

"There is the sheriff's car," she mumbled, thinking aloud.

"We can not go back there." Dean shouted hotly. Alicia nodded in agreement.

"I know. We could get to one of the other cars that you saw, but…." Alicia trailed off, almost regretting that she said anything. She had a feeling that somehow, that plan could work, but they would need a decoy…and neither of them could outrun Leatherface with their injuries.

"But we would need a decoy and neither of us are strong enough to play that roll." she finished.

The door opened once again and Dean ducked his head while Alicia curled her legs inward. She gritted her teeth in pain as she moved her damaged leg. What – or _who_ – they saw standing there surprised them each. A little boy with a dirty face, buckteeth, messy hair and large brown eyes was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia asked. She gripped Dean's elbows for support. The boy looked at her innocently.

"My grandma lives at the house over there." the boy said. He pointed in the direction of where he thought the Hewitt residence was. "I live with her, my Uncle Hoyt and Thomas." A light bulb clicked off in Alicia's head. She wasn't sure if this would work, but it was worth a try.

"Dean…I think I got a plan." Alicia murmured. They exchanged a knowing glance before looking at the boy for help.


	5. The Decoy

_**Chapter Four…**_**The Decoy**

"_Throw it away,  
Forget yesterday,  
We'll make the great escape,  
We won't hear a word they say,  
They don't know us anyway,  
Watch it burn,  
Let it die,  
'Cause we are finally free tonight,"_

- "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls

"Tommy!" the boy yelled. Thomas looked up from his place around the cars – he had been circling them just waiting for someone to pop out. "Grandma said she got 'em: the boy and the girl. She sent me to get you. Hoyt caught 'em trying to sneak back to get his car." Alicia and Dean watched discreetly from the office's window, keeping their fingers crossed that this plan would work. Thomas seemed to say nothing, but walked after the small child. They let out a long sigh in relief.

The boy hand agreed to gone along with there plan. It turns out that Alicia had some gooey chocolate wedged deep in her pockets. As a reward for leading Thomas away, they gave him the chocolate. He accepted it gratefully – as melted as it was.

They waited until Thomas was a good fifty feet away from the Slaughter House before sneaking out to the car. Dean carried Alicia's body – which seemed to be getting lighter and lighter as they walked – all the way to the cars. However, he did stop a few times to make sure she was alright also to catch his breath. Once they made it to the cars, they made a grueling discover – Thomas had cut one of the cars in half, the only one that they had the keys for.

"Gawd damn it!" Dean yelped loudly – but not loud enough for Thomas to hear. He kicked at one part of the car. Alicia tugged at the hem of his jeans from where she sat on the ground leaning up against the tire – signaling for Dean to sit down beside her. He slyly peaked over the hood to make sure Thomas didn't hear them. He still had his back facing them, a sure sign that he hadn't heard.

"Shh!" she scolded him, bringing her finger up to her once well-glossed cherry lips. "Be quiet! Or you'll kill us both."

"What does it matter? We can't get out of here now! He destroyed the only car that we actually had keys for." Dean murmured in an aggressive tone. Alicia thought for a moment. They were always jumping cars in horror movies to make them work. She could jump this car easily. Her uncle was a mechanic…so she was well equipped to be able to jump a car. Or rather, she was well equipped to tell Dean how to jump a car.

­

"I gotta an idea." she whispered. "I can jump the car to a start. Or you can," Dean looked at her seriously for a moment before taking a peak at Thomas again. He and the boy were pretty far away…they had a good chance of escaping. "I can tell you how to jump the car." He crawled around to the other car while Alicia dragged herself on her knees over to him.

Dean slivered into the car, lying sideways across the front seats. Alicia wiggled her good arm in between Dean's chiseled chest and the car's under-the-steering-wheel pocket. She smacked the pocket hard with her bare palm. She felt a brief pain shout through her arm. All the wires fell out as the pocket opened.

"Grab the fat blue and red wire," Alicia instructed. She rested her head against Dean's mid-thigh. "Now just press them together, looking for a spark, and then the car will just start." Dean listened sharply to every word she said. He yanked them from their sockets before pressing them against one another. Try one: nothing.

"That's okay, just try again." Alicia mumbled. Neither of them were looking for Thomas. All their attention was focused on those two wires.

"Come on…," he whispered under his breath as an anxious Alicia watched. He pressed the wires together again. Nothing. Third try is the charm…nope, still nothing. He let out a sigh. One last try: nothing.

"Is there any way we can walk?" she asked with tears dripping from her eyes. Dean rested her head on the armrest in the middle of the two front seats. Dean rubbed his eyes.

"No. I'll try a few more times." Dean persisted, sitting up slightly to press the wires together again. This time it worked. Each of them lit up with joy as the engine sprung to life. Dean pulled Alicia into his embrace, cuddling her head against the crook of his neck. They were getting out of here! Alicia's plan had worked! Thomas and the whole Hewitt family was a thing of the past.

Dean backed out of the driver's seat, opened the back door, and laid Alicia in the back seat. "We're finally getting outta here." Dean said happily as he hopped back in the front seat. He made a wide turn out of the Slaughter House parking lot. That would be the last time they ever stepped foot away where even remotely near to the Hewitt residence and the Slaughter House.

The stir of the revving engine brought Thomas' attention back to Alicia and Dean. He raced towards their car chainsaw in hand, but didn't run fast enough to catch the happy couple. They raced down the dirt road with speeds nearly hitting ninety. They were free at last. Home free.

"We're alive." Alicia whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yeah." Dean smiled. He placed one hand on her hip, tracing his fingers along up to her heart-shaped face. When he brought his fingers to her lips, she smiled and kissed them. Dean kept his eyes on the road, being careful to avoid hitting any cows.


	6. Will You Be There Tomorrow?

_**Chapter Five…**_**Will You Be There Tomorrow?**

"_Is there a light,  
Is there a light,  
At the end of the road,  
I'm pushing everyone away,  
'Cause I can't feel this anymore,  
Can't feel this anymore,"_

- "Lost" by Katy Perry

Dean dashed off down the dirt road as the orange sun sprang into the red sky. A wide smile was set on his lips. The first and only place they're stopping is in Houston or whatever major city they stumble into next.

Alicia rolled onto her side painfully in the back seat. Her head felt heavy and her whole body trembled from hunger and thirst. She felt a burning sensation in her leg that felt like her wound was being ripped open more. She winced, biting into her bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked over his shoulder. He continued to rub her thigh softly as his other hand continued to steer. He could drive with only one hand…. A shotgun flew through the back windshield, shattering all the glass onto Alicia's body. Dean weaved around; both hands now on the steering wheel, circling around into a full one-eighty.

Alicia peaked up from her seat just enough to catch the glimpse of a sheriff's car over the dashboard. The sheriff's car could belong to none other than "Sherriff" Hoyt.

"Hit the gas! Turn around!" Alicia shouted. They thought this was all over, but were they wrong. Thomas had seen their bobbily little heads as they were working to jump the car, but he thought they would never make it…. So when they actually did, Thomas hurried home to tell Hoyt. He immediately sped down the way looking endlessly for them. Now he had found them.

Dean tried to put the car in reverse, but the car wouldn't even start up again. "It's not working!" he cried. "The engine won't budge! Shit!" Dean slammed the steering wheel with the palm of his hands. Alicia let out a long cry from the backseat. This was the end…all over again. Dean studied his surrounds for a moment seeing what he could use to protect them from the pissed off sheriff. Dean was certain he wasn't too happy with him for beating his head into the wooden porch.

Sitting on the dashboard, right out in plain sight, was a metal crowbar. Dean nodded his head in satisfaction. "I know exactly what to do…just hang tight." Dean whispered to a distressed Alicia. He stepped out of the car, crowbar in hand, just as Hoyt was pulling up to the side of their car. Dean leaned against the closed car door, holding the crowbar between his back and the door. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked coolly at Hoyt.

Hoyt stepped out of the car, his face no longer bloody, just scarred up.

­

"Tell me one reason I shouldn't blow your fuckin' head off right now?" he asked. Hoyt pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it sharply at Dean's forehead. Alicia gasped from the backseat. She could see the two boys from her seat. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

Hoyt spit a wad of tobacco out on the ground.

"Is that your little girlfriend?" Hoyt asked sharply, cocking the gun to the window so it was pointed directly at Alicia's head. "Oh, that's the little bitch I shot early. I 'member her…I though Tommy killed her already." Dean's lips began to unrepentantly twitch as Hoyt moved closer to Alicia's door, gun still in hands. Dean clasp the crowbar with one hand as all Hoyt's focus turned to Alicia. He turned on his heel slowly, making sure to keep the crowbar out of sight.

Hoyt jerked opened Alicia's door with his free hand. He grabbed Alicia's ankle and yanked her out of the car, throwing her aside as if she was weightless. She let out a loud scream as an infinite pain shot throughout her leg.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Hoyt cocked the gun before pointing it at Alicia again. He pretended to aim at her head. Clicking his teeth together, Hoyt made a fake gun shooting noise. All the anger that he had kept locked inside, all the pain, all the broken pieces of him, all clicked together as he saw Alicia lying there at the whim of a sociopathic killer.

Dean broke the crowbar along the back of Hoyt's neck. He fell to the ground, letting out a loud yelp.

"Tommy! Tommy!" he shouted as Thomas ran out from the dark forest-like trees. Hoyt's shaking hands gripped the gun back in his hands. Dean beat him in the head with the crowbar harder and harder. More blood dripped from Hoyt's head.

It was strange how close you felt to a stranger just after sharing a sadistic and terrifying experience, much like this. She felt like all of a sudden this stranger was her whole world.

A loud shout of gunfire rang out as Thomas' running swayed to a short trot. The scene fell silent for Alicia as her whole would-be life flashed in front of her eyes. She could no longer hear the roar of the distant chainsaw, or Hoyt's cursing mouth, all she could hear was blood curdling in Dean's mouth as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Dean!" Alicia yelled. It was like one of those moments when a mother lifts a car to protect her child, because Alicia shot up from the ground and kicked the gun out of the sheriff's hand. She gripped Dean's previously used crowbar in hand and stomped on Hoyt's throat.

"You no good dirty rotten son of a bitch! I hope you burn in hell!" Alicia shouted. Thomas came running up behind her and knocked her off of Hoyt. Dean's body was lying right next to her; his eyes were closed. Alicia gritted her teeth as Thomas tried to grab hold of her. She kicked Thomas with her good foot and stood up again. Alicia whacked Thomas' arm that held the chainsaw one hard time, then another five times until he finally dropped it. Thomas grabbed onto his hurt arm and let out a loud wail.

"You fucker!" Alicia shouted as she drove the crowbar into his hard chest. Thomas tripped over Hoyt's still body and fell backwards, his head cracking along the turned off chainsaw. Alicia dropped the crowbar and went to go check on Dean. She shook his body lightly until his eyes opened.

­

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked, her breath getting caught in her dry throat. Dean clutched his shoulder and let out a rough yowl. She stood up and slung his arm across her shoulders. She hobbled with Dean on her arm over to Hoyt's car. The keys were still in the engine. She laid Dean in the shotgun before sitting in the driver's seat.

"I'm bleeding a lot…aren't I?" Dean asked a bit self-consciously. Alicia looked over to check out his wound. It was in his right hip, but it wasn't bleeding much. It looked like the bullet had grazed him bare, still making hard contact. The blow must have been worst than it looked, because Dean had been knocked to the ground.

"No, not that much." she answered. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Just don't fall asleep." Alicia turned the keys in and drove off into the day.

"Wait, Dean," she whispered after moments of silence. Dean opened his ocean blue eyes, the sun heading in straight daggers into them. He let out a short yawned and was about to stretch one of his golden arms, but stopped when he felt the pain shoot throughout his stomach area.

"Yeah," Dean grumbled.

"Promise me…you'll be there tomorrow." Alicia whispered. She hoped that he noticed how she sugar coated her words. What she really was going to ask was: _Promise me you won't die_, but she had wimped out.

"Of course, I'm not gonna anywhere," he mumbled. Alicia let out a short sigh, almost believing his words. She didn't know why or whether she got this devious trait from her father or her mother, but she always seemed to assume the _worst_ possible thing will happen. This was no exception. She thought Dean was going to die.

Her eyes teared up as she focused on the road ahead of her. She couldn't bear to lay eyes on Dean, especially sense she had such a strong feeling that his death was drawing near.


	7. Sweet Dreams

_**Chapter Six…**_**Sweet Dreams**

"_The turns you had to take still keep you awake,  
Down come the walls where you once stood,  
From constant changes you have made,  
You'll keep inside til you have a say,_

_We change as we get older,  
Were not to stay,  
The days we walked are over,"_

- "Pages" by There For Tomorrow

Dean and Alicia pulled over to stop at a gas station about fifty miles away from of Houston. Alicia stepped out of the car in her bloody clothes, stretching her raw legs weakly. They were only about an hour away from the closest hospital. As soon as they get there, Dean and Alicia are both going to get treated. Dean stepped out of the car as well. He placed the pump in the gas nozzle. Once they were far enough away from the Hewitts and before Dean took his nap, they had pulled off the single police light. They didn't want to attract that much attention.

"Are you okay over there?" Alicia asked. She walked over to Dean's side, limping as she went, and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled. They were out and that was all he cared about. Everything else is perfect.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean answered. He let out a short yawn. On the way to the gas station, Dean had taken a small nap. "Fully restored, but how 'bout you? Is you're leg hurting you at all?" Alicia smiled to herself. She liked how concerned this stranger was, though now they weren't really strangers. They had run off from two sociopaths into the sunset together, but still neither one knew each other's last name.

"It actually hurts like hell," she scoffed lightly. During her crazed super-woman-saving-Dean moment, she had found a way to damage her leg more than she thought she could. "Glad you're feeling better though," she smiled. The blood had stained on her jeans long ago, she was also pretty sure all her wounds had crusted over.

_She's so pretty when she smiles, _Dean thought. Without thinking about it, he bent down a quarter of an inch and kissed the top of her head, but she swerved around, accidentally knocking their lips against one another's. She remembered how much she had wanted to kiss his lips again and now she had. She twisted up on her tippy toes to his kiss feathery lips again.

Alicia wiggled out of Dean's grasp, her cheeks glowing pink with excitement. _He_ kissed _her_ and she wasn't even as close to death as she was before. Then she had also kissed him back. Oh. My. Gawd.

"I need to go pay for the gas," she said shyly.

Dean leaned against the car as if all his wounds were nothing. He pressed his fingers to his lips – the sting on the first kiss still tenderly dangling there. The tingle of her lips brushing against his felt as fresh as the first time. Dean walked back into the car, still in a bit of a daze.

* * *

Dean got into the driver's seat of the car and began to wait for Alicia. Alicia quickly paid for the gas and walked back to the car. She headed for the driver's seat, but stopped when she saw Dean sitting there.

"Dean, I can drive," she said. Dean shook his head and turned the keys on. He didn't want Alicia to have to be on crutches for an endless amount of time because she hurt her leg while driving his ass to the hospital.

"Nope, you said your leg is hurting you. I can drive just fine, even with a bullet in my shoulder." Dean said. Alicia remained standing, with her arms crossed across her chest, in front of the car. Dean leaned his hand on the horn and honked at Alicia. She jumped out of surprise then hopped in the car. She looked at his hip, there was a hole in his shirt the size of a child's pinky. The blood that circled the wound was a dark red color, it must be worst than her quick glance had thought.

Alicia lay back in her seat and closed her eyes. Blood had spilled through Dean's white t-shirt that he had tied around her shoulder. The blood had dried on her jeans making it look like she was an actress who had just stepped off the set of a horror movie. Her cheek was also smeared with a fingerprint of blood.

"We don't even know each others last names." Alicia muttered haphazardly without thinking about it. Dean reached over to touch her, laying his hand on top of hers. Alicia smiled, intertwining her fingers with his. "So…what's your last name?"

"Odd question, but okay…Hill. Yours?" Dean said. They pulled out of the 7/11 gas station and onto the open road again. The pain seemed to melt away whenever Alicia was near Dean. It was like just being around him cleared all the hate and pain from the atmosphere

"Dewan." Alicia said breezily, tapping her fingers along the arm rest.

**AN** This chapter was shorter than my regulars. Update Soon. Review please! **AN**


	8. Home Sweet Hospital

Chapter Seven…Home Sweet Hospital

_**Chapter Seven…**_**Home Sweet Hospital**

"_Oh, I reach for you,  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls,  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in,  
All I need is you,  
Come please I'm callin,'  
And oh I scream for you,  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin',"_

- "Savin' Me" by Nickelback

Alicia's leg couldn't hurt anymore, her life couldn't hit a deeper low, her gun shot wound couldn't freak her out more, but she felt as happy as a girl could be.

"Why were you cutting through Texas?" Dean asked. His foot was resting softly on the accelerator, seeing no need to go any faster than the speed limit – the danger was hours behind them. He smiled widely for no reason – well there was a reason. Her. The stranger he had only met two days ago, but still felt a connection to. Maybe it was because of the pain they each shared over the death of their friends. Maybe it was something else.

But one thing was for sure, they shared a special connection.

Alicia felt her heart plunge into her intestines and barrel back through her chest then out her mouth, burning her insides as it went. She was hoping – more like _praying_ – he wouldn't ask Her memory triggered – like a bullet shooting through her head. Tatum's image was all that her mind seemed to settle on. The fire in her brain sizzled until all the containments in her brain had burned up.

It took a few hard tries to call back the memory. It took a few times to remember why they had ever decided to pass through Texas. Once the memory had resurfaced she realized no words were forming.

Her lips curled up into a desperate smile. Maybe she's not totally over her past lover yet.

"Me, my boyfriend, my best friend and her boyfriend were all heading to check out colleges on the east coast," She let out a grim sigh while keeping her blurry eyes focused on the black road ahead. "We were going to start in Louisiana, then swing all the way to New York. We were going to be gone for three weeks." Alicia sniffled. Dean gave her hand a soft squeeze, but said nothing.

Alicia didn't mind that he remained silent – she wasn't paying any attention to him anyways. Her mind had been eclipsed with Tatum's image. They drove for until the sun set. Apparently, a while back, they had taken a wrong turn and were actually _four_ hours away from the nearest decent hospital instead of _one_.

Dean pulled on the side of a dirt road. He hid the car in a group of tree before falling asleep.

--

Alicia sat in the passenger seat. "So, why were you, you know?" she asked. She moved her hand, the crust over her bullet wound cracking causing a trickle of blood streaming down her tanned shoulder. Reaching up to touch her forehead, she winced loudly.

Dean reached forward to help her, but she just smacked his hand away.

­

Alicia's head grew fuzzy as everything around her meshed together. Blood flowed more freely from her shoulder, pouring out in buckets now. The blood began to stain everything it touched. Her face grew ghostly white as her scarred leg burst with blood too.

Alicia's stone body fell forward, crashing onto the airbag that propelled forward. Dean looked on panicked. He had no clue what to do at all. She was dying. _Dying_. Or she was already dead.

Dean smacked the airbag down to check Alicia's pulse. He placed two fingers at where her neck pulse was. It wasn't beating…Alicia was **dead**.

Dean took off his seat belt and opened the car door with one hand. He was in told and complete shock. A girl had just died. The girl who he had shared a kiss with just died right in front of his face. And he did nothing.

Dean's eyes opened with a snap. Sweat was pouring in full buckets down his face. He looked urgently over to Alicia's seat. Her eyes were closed and no blood was seeping out of her wounds. He let out a relieved sigh. She was alive, at least for now. It was just reaching two am. Only a few more hours until they would hit a hospital, why not start driving now to kill some time?

--

They arrived at the hospital two and a half hours later. Dean slammed the car into the closest parking space in the Houston National Hospital. Alicia bounced forward in her seat, waking up with a start.

"Where are we?" she asked in a startled voice.

"At a hospital, we're getting you some help." Dean grunted. He unbuckled his seat belt, wincing as he stepped out of the car. He felt his scabs crunch as he moved his leg. Alicia pushed her door open, just now noticing she hadn't been wearing a seat belt, she winced as a jagged pain shot through her whole body.

There was a security guard was standing by the Emergency Entrance doors. It seemed like all the pain in the last two days _really_ set in when they stepped onto the hospital grounds. Dean found himself limping with even more pain than he ever thought possible. Alicia channeled a familiar pain only she completely collapsed when she stepped onto the ground.

The security guard raced to their sides. "We're gonna get you two some help!" he said. "What happened to the two of you?" Alicia tried her best to stand up, but failed. A loud crunching of a bone escaped from Alicia's ankle. She let out a whimper and looked down at her ankle, there was a white, fleshy bone sticking out ever so slightly of her skinned leg.

"I…um…we were both shot, my foot got caught in a bear trap and her leg was skinned by a chainsaw." Dean answered weakly. A stream of about six emergency room workers sprinted outside to help Dean and Alicia. Alicia's body began to shake.

"She's going into shock!" one of the men shouted. He ran over to Alicia's side with two other men, carrying a long white stretcher, in tow. Dean turned his head to see Alicia. She looked so helpless, like she was knocking at death's door – like in his dream, only this time they were on hospital grounds. Dean felt like he was loosing everyone he had met. First his friends, now this stranger. Why was everyone dying?

Everything was black inside Alicia's head. She couldn't think – her mind was stuck on the pain. It seemed like all the hurt from the wounds tore open with more pain than possible when they got to the hospital. She could hear distant sounds of people talking, but she couldn't make sense of it. They were just random dabbles of parts of sentences.

Dean limped over to Alicia's side, her shaking had stopped and paramedics were starting to rush her into the hospital. Dean took one of her frail hands in his.

Alicia felt a warm sensation, in the middle of all this pain, down in her palm. She knew it was Dean.

His warm breath trickled along her hand as he brought it up to his face. He pressed her hand against his cheek – she felt ice cold.

"Sir, you need to move," one of the paramedics advised Dean. He didn't move, but kept as steady of a pace he could with them. "Phin, will you get this boy some help."

"Don't die, Alicia," Two words stuck out in the blackness of Alicia's head: Dean's words. She didn't know what – or how – to respond to that. Alicia fell completely numb as the hospital doors automatically opened. Dean felt himself being tugged along as he kept his grip on Alicia's hand.

Phin came up beside Dean and yanked his hand away from Alicia's. Dean resisted the urge to run after her. He stood in his place and watched as the doctors ran with Alicia's stretcher down the hall.

Dean felt a tear in his side. He looked down at his wound, it had begun bleeding again. He felt very cold and collapsed down to his knees. _I hope she lives,_ was Dean Hill's last thought before surrendering to the darkness that surrounded everything around him.


	9. Parting Ways

_**Chapter Eight…**_**Parting Ways**

"_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed,  
And try turn the tables,_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase,  
Lately there's been too much of this,  
But don't think it's too late,"_

- "Someday" - Nickelback

_**Six Months Later…**_

Alicia wobbled on crutches over to her and Dean's tiny two-bedroom apartment. They were only living with each until there treatment is over. She looked down into the street, watching the different color cars pass by. They said she had some internal nerve damage, but it had managed to heal on its own.

"You've got an angel watching over you," she remembered one of the doctors saying to her. She would only need to use clutches for five months to heal the broken ankle she received too. She only have three more months to go.

As for her shoulder, they were able to fish into the flesh and dig out the bullet during a grueling procedure. There was a lot of pain involved, she was just glad it was almost over.

Dean had to use a wheel chair for four months to heal his bear trap wounded ankle. They were able to fish out his bullet as well. His didn't go in that deep.

Dean walked up behind Alicia – wheel chair free. All his operations were finished, but he still decided to stay. Nevertheless, he reassured himself it was just to keep Alicia company – at least that's what he told himself. The truth was he just wanted to spend more time with her. When he told his children about the girl who saved his life, he wanted to have more than a brutal horror story to tell them. He wanted to tell them good things – maybe even _romantic_ things – about Alicia.

"Hey," Dean greeted. Alicia kept her eyes down, studying the cars and thinking hard. Alicia was planning, after she got her crutches off, that she would head back to California – her home. But what about Dean? She didn't know what to do with him. He could come with her if he wanted to, but she just needed to see her family. She _needed_ someone to talk to.

"I'm going back to California," she said, studying the cars below. She wondered if he was going to possible push her over the balcony. They were eight floors up; she wondered how much it would hurt. "When I get my crutches off…I need someone to talk to."

Dean clutched his hands into fists. She could talk to _him_._ He _was there. _He _was the one who witnessed those horror-filled two days with. Not her _family_. Dean shuffled his hands through his golden blonde hair.

"You could talk to me," Dean huffed stubbornly.

"I know, but…it's just…. I need someone who wasn't there to talk to. Just so they can listen." Alicia mumbled. She twisted a strand of dark brown hair around her finger.

"I can listen," Dean interjected. "Why…won't you stay?"

"'Cause Texas isn't my home…Cali is! Besides, it's part of the deal 'member? We were both leaving after our wounds healed." Alicia snapped. She twirled around and exited the balcony, wobbling on her crutches as she went.

Dean slammed his fists on the balcony. She had him, but he guessed it wasn't what she wanted. _I wonder if she would care,_ Dean wondered to himself as he contemplated suicide – by jumping off the balcony. He wasn't going to go with her, but if she would have asked, he would have answered yes as little too quickly. He lived in California, too, born and raised in Santa Barbara. However, as of this moment, riding in the same car as Alicia was out of the question.

_**Four Months Later…**_

Alicia and Dean had to work after Alicia finished her surgeries because neither of them had enough money to pay for their temporary apartment.

Alicia placed thirty-five scents into the pay phone outside of her and Dean's condominium. Her listened as her parent's home phone rang three times, before her mother finally picked up.

"Mom, it's me. It's Alicia." Alicia breathed breathlessly into the phone. She felt her body shake with relieve.

"Oh my Gawd, Alicia," her mother began to sob into the phone. She had heard nothing from her in more than ten months. Hearing Alicia's voice was like a miracle. Alicia struggled to hold back tears of joy. For the first time ever she felt like it was all over, forever.

"Mom, I'm in Texas," she said. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she thought of the horrible news she would have to share with her. "Tatum is dead," Alicia's shaking voice depressedly admitted. Thinking back, Alicia realized she never cried over Tatum's death. Sure she cried, but not clutching-your-stomach-crying-so-hard-your-voice-gets-hoarse crying. She had kept that crying locked inside her for months.

"What?" her mother asked in complete shock. Alicia began to nibble on the skin around her thumb a nervous habit she picked up while at the hospital.

"They're all dead," Alicia wailed into the line.

"Calm down," her mother cooed. "Everything is safe now." Mrs. Garwin didn't know if that was true, but she decided it had to be if Alicia was calling her. "You're safe," she cooed once more.

Dean watched from the double doors of the condos, looking on enviously. Her mother got her glorious gift from Heaven back but she was taking Alicia farther away from him – unknown to her of course. He tapped his fingers on his jeans as Alicia cried more into the phone. He had come down to say his last goodbyes to her, but only found her mooning over a phone.

Certainly Alicia had enough sense to call her mother before this moment. Apparently not though.

"How are you getting home?" Alicia's mother asked after the long moment of sobs. Alicia wiped under her eyes. "Do you want me to send Amanda to pick you up?" Amanda was Alicia's two years younger wannabe fashion Designer sister. She lacked creativity and the ability to sew. It wouldn't work that well. Amanda was barely sixteen and looked only ten. There was no way that she was going to be picked up by a sixteen year old that looked ten.

"No. I have a plane ticket," Alicia said. "My plan leaves in three hours. I'll be home by four." While in Texas, Alicia had managed to access her bank account and had withdrew eight hundred dollar that she was only using for her plane ticket.

"Then you should be getting ready. I'll talk to you soon," her mother said. "Bye."

"Bye." Alicia said before hanging up. Dean walked over by her side. Things had been a bit awkward after their fight. Though they have gotten better, they weren't as close as they were before.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked. Alicia had left all her best clothes and all of her luggage back at the Hewitts and had no way to get it back. She nodded. Dean had burrowed some money from his cousins – apparently he had some family in Houston – that the pair used to by food and clothes. They used the money sparingly and saved whatever money they had left over to pay for rent.

Alicia nodded. "I'll miss you." Dean silently hands her her bag that he had been carrying.

"You too." he mutters looking at the ground. A car pulled up to the curb. It was Alicia's get-a-way shuttle. "There's your ride." Alicia peeks over her shoulder then looks back at Dean.

"Wait," Dean said. While she was on the phone he had sometime to do some "soul searching." He knew exactly what to do now. "Alicia, I want you to honestly answer this. If you could take back everything that happened in the last year or least...would you?" Alicia thought about the answer for a few minutes. She didn't know what she would say. She didn't want to hurt Dean, but he said be honest. If she could spare the lives of all her friends and her lover for never meeting Dean? She couldn't bare to hurt him.

"You really don't want me to answer that," she whispered weakly. "Bye." She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself into him. Dean just stands there like some kind of metal man unable to hug. She wish she never had met him. That was like a dagger to his already broken heart. Alicia didn't want him. The least he could do was make their goodbye special. As Alicia pulled away, Dean grabbed her hand back and pulls her into him once again.

He pressed his lips against hers. Everything from the past two days melted away in that sweet, beautiful goodbye kiss. "Bye." he said sadly as they pulled away. Alicia silently walks over to the car and steps inside.

She places her fingers to her lips, tracing the places where Dean had kissed her. She made a huge mistake. She wasn't ready to leave him.

And he wasn't ready to leave her either. Dean contemplated their final moments together through his head. He kissed her and she _still_ left.

Dean knew he would never forget her. Alicia Garwin might be just a crush, but he knew in his heart he would never forget her.

**AN** This is not the last chapter. There is going to be an epilogue. **AN**


	10. Epilogue I'm Not Over

**AN** Yes, this is the last part. This good ride has come to an end. R&R! **AN**

_**Epilogue…**_**I'm Not Over**

"_Do you know?  
Was it all a joke, never had control,  
I'm not better on my own,_

_I'm not over,  
I'm not over you just yet,  
Cannot hide it,  
You're not that easy to forget,  
I'm not over,"_

- "I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar

**May 1973**

When I got home, my mom was so happy I was back. I had been gone for months. I told her everything of course. She made me get back to my therapy sessions. I helped me get back on track with my life, but it was still a bit scary to see a therapist everyday. Before I went on the trip, my mom only made me go to therapy once. That was one reason I was so eager to split town, my mom was dead convinced I was crazy. It was only because I told her I was going to marry Tatum.

I applied for college and was accepted. This time I figured I would stay in state. I'm planning to go upstate to Los Angeles or Santa Monica – somewhere where the stars live. My classes start in September.

"I can't believe how much things you have managed to drag along, Licia." Lyndsey, my new roommate, said as she dragged in one of suitcases. I had moved up to Santa Monica when I heard that I had gotten into UCSM. I met Lyndsey while in therapy, as odd as it sounds. She was always waiting in the waiting room when I was done. We became talking and now are roommates. Turns out she got into UCSM too.

"I'm going to college; I figured I needed some supplies." I huffed in mock sarcasm. Lyndsey looked pointedly at me, amused.

"We going home for Christmas in a few weeks," she said. "It's not like we'll be gone forever." I struck my tongue out at her. She was like a guy. She only brought two suitcases and no makeup. While I brought about five suitcases and a whole makeup kit.

"I'm gonna go to the store…you need anything?" I asked. Lyndsey pouted.

"You just moved in and you're already ditching me for the supermarket?" pouted Lyndsey.

"Don't you want us to have food?" I smirked sweetly back.

"Fine, go if you must!" she sighed dramatically. Oh, another thing about Lyndsey, she was a total thespian.

"I will." I tease, grabbing my purse and walking out the door.

* * *

I took me about thirty minutes to get to the market. The closest thing to our house was a fish market and neither of us ate fish so I had to drive around more looking for a normal food market.

I parked next to a black pickup truck. It was the closest spot I could get. When I walked into the place, a familiar lock of golden hair caught my eyes. I looked in the direction only to see a young boy running by me. I shrugged the feeling off.

I hadn't seen him in years. I couldn't run into him randomly in a supermarket. That stuff only happened in fairytales!

I milled my way down the frozen food isle until I stumbled upon my favorite ice cream. Two hands cupped over my eyes. All I could see in my mind's eye was a wad of golden curls. Hot breath ran along my neck, sending electric sparks down my spine.

"Guess who?" the husky voice whispered into my ear. I took in the boy's scent – ocean water mixed with sand. He must have just come from the beach.

"Dean," I chocked out in amazement. It had been four years, but I remember very little detail of what happened there like it was yesterday. I could tell Dean's hands apart from everyone else's and his husky voice felt like it was uniquely made for me. I placed my hands on top of his, re-introducing myself to every cervix on his hands. He didn't have to tell me it was him. I just knew it – the feeling was deeply lodged into my gut.

He withdrew his hands from my eyes and tangled his fingers with mine.

"I'm not over you," he whispered into the crook of my neck.

**AN** I ended it with a cliffhanger at least _I_ thought it was a cliffhanger. Review please! I love them! **AN**


End file.
